Mi Lobo Favorito
by Renesmee Mellark Grey
Summary: Ella; la improta y novia de su mejor amigo El; la persona que la consuela Todo ocurre por un descuido de parte por Jacob Todo pasa por los sentimientos Todo pasa entre Renesmee y Seth


Renesmee POV

Sentía la arena en mis dedos y la brisa fría metiéndose debajo de mi blusa, estaba en la playa La Push, estaba en una parte muy alejada de la entrada, no podía ser vista con facilidad, estaba sola viendo como las olas golpeaban con algo de fuerza la orilla

Tengo el corazón destrozado, aunque no sé si es de tristeza o decepción

Lo que pasa, es que llevo días peleándome con mi novio; Jacob Black, lo amo y es el hombre que cualquier chica desearía, pero recientemente ha estado distante y algo frio, al principio creí que al pasar los días se le quitaría, pero no, siguió igual, creí que se debía a mí, que ya no le demostraba cuanto lo amaba

Pero no era nada de eso, hoy fui a su casa decidida a exigirle a que me diga que es lo que tiene, pero cuando llegue me lleve una muy desagradable sorpresa

El y Leah Clearwater se estaban besando, el corazón se me rompió y me quede paralizada, ellos seguían sin enterarse de mi presencia, hasta que solté un sollozo y ellos rápidamente se separaron y voltearon a verme, Leah no demostró ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, pero Jacob me miro triste casi arrepentido, trato de acercarse y pude ver como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos por las lágrimas, pero no lo quería ver, solo quería que me dejara sola, no resistiría verlo

Y ahora estaba aquí, en una de las zonas más alejadas de la Push envuelta en lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer con mi corazón hecho trisas

Yo amo a Jake, pero no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, yo jamás lo hubiera engañado de forma tan atroz, jamás le hubiera roto el corazón como el hizo conmigo

Un sollozo sale de mi garganta seguido por un mar de lágrimas, y no hago nada para evitarlo, tal vez así sea la única forma de hacer que el dolor salga, aunque sea un poco

Oigo ruido acercándose así que rápidamente levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con unos ojos color miel mirándome triste, es Seth, el hermano de Leah

-¿Qué haces aquí? – mi voz esta ronca y gruesa

-Me entere de lo que paso y… - guarda silencio- quería saber cómo estabas

-Pues no estoy bien

-Sí, eso veo

Seth se me acerca y se sienta a mi lado y solo se limita a ver el mar

-¿Por qué? – es una simple pregunta con dos palabras que no llegan a ser una frase, pero es todo lo que necesito saber

Seth se remueve en su lugar y puedo sentir su mirada fija en mí

-¿A qué te refieres, Nessie?

Respiro profundamente dando valor y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos muestran una gran preocupación hacia mí

-¿Por qué Jacob lo hizo? No se… tal vez no le deje claro cuando lo amaba, tal vez no me ama como decía hacerlo – una lagrima sale de mi ojo – o tal vez es que al lado de él, yo no valgo nada

Cierro los ojos y más lágrimas caen por mis mejillas

Siento unos dedos delicados limpiar mis lágrimas con gentileza, abro los ojos y veo que Seth está tratando de limpiarlas, tiene el ceño levemente pero sus ojos me demuestran su preocupación

-Jacob es un idiota

-Y… ¿tú por qué lo dices?

-Porque… como no decirlo, Jacob tiene que ser una gran idiota para hacerle a alguien como tu

Alzo una ceja confundida

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Si… alguien tan frágil – su voz es aterciopelada, con un cariño profundo – tan calinda, tan linda, tan tímida… tan

Ahora nuestras caras están a una corta distancia, ningún hacia nada para detenerlo, y es que no lo queríamos detenerlo, en este momento solo éramos Seth y yo, dos almas en busca de su otra mitad

-Tan… ¿Qué? – digo a centímetros de sus labios

-Tan, perfecta

Y sus labios se posaron en los míos y se movieron con delicadeza, en ese momento fue como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento se llevara toda mi nostalgia y malestar, ese beso me hacía bien

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo acerque más hacia mí, a lo que él no se opuso

El beso se transformó en uno más necesitado, casi voraz, nos comíamos los labios del otro, y se sentía fantástico

El cogió mi labio inferior y lo mordió con delicadeza a lo que yo respondí con un gruñido

Seth delicadamente me fue apoyando en la arena mientras él se posicionaba encima de mí, en este punto ya casi nada importaba, lo único que importaba era este sentimiento carnal que deseábamos el uno con el otro, Seth se separó con la respiración agitada igual que a la mía

-Renesmee – su voz era ronca – no podemos, no…

Lo interrumpí poniendo mis manos en su cara y haciendo que me volteara a ver

-Sí, si podemos, y tú lo sabes

-pero – se interrumpió a sí mismo y bajo la cabeza haciendo que varios mechones de pelo cayeran como cascada, suspiro y me vio a los ojos – no quiero obligarte a nada

-No lo estás haciendo

-¿segura?

-totalmente

Y nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse con la misma pasión desenfrenada, su mano fue a parar en el inicio de mi camisa, empezó a levantarla, nos separamos solo unos segundos para arrojar mi camisa y volvió a besarme, yo deje vagar mis manos por su escultural torso bien marcado sin camisa alguna, lo que me indicaba que se acababa de convertir, estaba caliente a temperaturas que a un humano no resistiría, su mano acaricio levemente mi estómago en movimientos circulares haciéndome soltar un suspiro

Mis manos llegaron al cierre de su pantalón y lentamente lo desabroche, lo baje un poco y pude sentir su gran erección, sin pena alguna, lo roce con mis manos haciendo que Seth gimiera contra mi boca, se separó y se quitó el pantalón casi con desesperación

Dejándome ver su enorme atributo, Seth sonrió creídamente y beso mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dijo para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, gemí con fuerza, Seth me va a enloquecer

-Seth – casi ronronee, el respondió con un gruñido y volvió a atacar mis labios sin compasión alguna

Mis manos rodearon mi espalda desabrochando mi sostén dejándome descubierta para él, él se separó y su viajo a mis pechos, sus ojos estaban marcados por la lujuria y el deseo, y puedo jurar que los míos no están muy alejados de la imagen de el

El gruño y me junto con él con rudeza, pero yo no me moleste, me encanta cuando se pone el plan dominante

Beso mi cuello y bajo las manos hasta mi trasero donde lo apretó y me hizo juntarme más a él, haciendo que sintiera su gran erección

-Ahhhh – gemí

Seth quito mi falda y bragas de un solo movimiento tirándolos lejos, su mano fue a un pecho y lo movió un poco, yo respondí con un suave gemido y eso le dio confianza, bajo la cabeza y suavemente soplo en mi pezón, haciendo que se irguiera más, siempre he tenido los pezones delicados y con Seth estoy apunto del culmino

-¡Seth! - grite cuando sin ningún aviso previo puso su boca en mi pecho, chupo, lamio y mordió unas veces mientras que con su otra mano iba acariciando mi otro pecho, gemí y arquee mi espalda hacia atrás para darle más espacio para que siga

Seth puso su mano en mi espalda manteniéndome en esa posición y alejo su boca

-Seth – dije en forma de protesta

-Shh, tranquila Nessie, déjame a mí – con su otra mano separo mis piernas y se posiciono bien en el centro, roso la punto en mi centro más sensible y yo me estremecí en cuerpo completo

Beso mi cuello mientras yo me sujetaba con fuerza a su espalda, y en eso entro con fuerza en mí haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado, era grande, muuuy grande

-Seth – dije sin respiración

-Ness – dijo en un gruñido – Jesucristo, eres estrecha

-Seth, por favor – roge y el gruño desde el fondo de sus pulmones

Se empezó a mover lentamente pero luego fue acelerando el ritmo

-Ahhh – gemimos los dos al unisón

Seth me dejo totalmente apoyada en el suelo y puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza

Y se empezó a mover con fuerza y rapidez, mis manos rasguñaban su espalda y a veces le clavaba las uñas, pero a Seth no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo

Lo cogí de los hombros y los hice rodar, quedando yo encima de él, puse mis piernas a cada lado de su torso y me moví hacia arriba y baje con fuerza

El soltó un gruñido y gimió al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba hacia atrás

-¿Te gusta? – sonreí de lado

-¡No te detengas, Renesmee! ¡Sigue! ¡Ya! – su desesperación me hizo sonreír de lado

Pero le hice caso

Me empese a mover arriba y abajo con fuerza poniendo mis manos en su torso para sostenerse, dos estocadas más y sentí como mis paredes se contraían

-Ahh, me voy a venir – dijo Seth con la cabeza hacia atrás

-Ahhh- gemí cuando los dos al mismo tiempo nos venimos, nuestras respiración estaban agitadas y mi vista tenia manchas en ella

Seth salió de mí despacio y gemí cuando lo hizo completamente

Me apoye en su brazo y rodee su torso con su mano juntándolo más a mí

Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza con la mano en la que estaba acostada

-Seth

-Hum

-Prométeme una cosa

-Lo que quieras

Alce mi cabeza y lo fijamente a sus ojos miel, perdiéndome en ellos

-No me vayas a romper el corazón

Seth sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza

-Jamás podría, no soy tan estúpido

Sonreí abiertamente y volví a juntar nuestros labios en un beso tierno, porque después de todo, Seth siempre fue mi lobo favorito


End file.
